His Symmetrical Soulmate
by Alone With My Darkness
Summary: Astra and her twin sister Ash are shinigami from a long forgotten line of death gods. Death finds out about them, and decides it's time for Death the Kid to meet the two girls. What kind of hilariously symmetrical hijinks will ensue with three teenaged shinigami running around under one roof? Read to find out!


Astra and her twin sister Ash are shinigami from a long forgotten line of death gods. Death finds out about them, and decides it's time for Death the Kid to meet the two girls. What kind of hilariously symmetrical hijinks will ensue with three teenaged shinigami running around under one roof?! Read to find out!

Kid's POV:

Father was called to the soul room, the place where he buries kishin souls and where he spends most of his time. I had followed him, because it was supposed to be 'bonding time' and he wouldn't have left unless it was extremely important. I peeked through the open space between the two slightly ajar doors. I was trying very hard not to be seen, because father's 'Reaper Chops' could kill. I had once seen him destroy a kishin with one whack. I was only able to catch snippets of the conversation, "Two of them", "recently orphaned", "Astra and Ash", and "live with Kid and I". Wait, wait, wait. Did I just hear Father say that whoever these two are, they will be living here, with us?! Father's conversation ended while I wasn't paying attention, but when I heard footsteps, I got on my skateboard and went back to the dining hall.

"Kid, I have some interesting news. There will be two shinigami and their partners joining us in the mansion. They will be arriving tomorrow, so behave, and don't condescend if they aren't symmetrical." I simply nodded.

"Their names are Asutora and Asshu Jikoguten. They go by Astra and Ash Hell-sky respectively. Astra's weapons are two bladed fans. Their names are Sabrina and Akio Evans. Ash's weapons are two katanas. Their names are Kuro and Yuki Nakamura. I hope you welcome them into our homes."

I couldn't believe it. I would now have not one, not two, but FIVE new girls living in my house. That meant SEVEN girls to THREE boys in our home. At this point I nearly started crying. The ratio of boys to girls wasn't even, and we would have ten people living in our house instead of eight. This is going to be the death of me!

Ash's POV: Astra and I stared at the dirty mirror, shaking, my black hair with its bright red tips mirroring my sisters black hair with silver tips. We were identical in every way except our hair, clothes, weapons, and abilities. We were hiding inside a church, and a small portion of my soul wished that Shinigami-san had taken our parents to heaven, and that their was an angel of death looking after us from afar. We huddled in a circle, Akio and Sabrina on either side of Astra, while Kuro and Yuki followed suit. Today was our eighteenth birthday, and our coronation as the new death princesses of Japan.

There are only two line of shinigami left. There is the line in Death City, Nevada where Shinigami-san and his son live. Then there is our line, the Hell-sky family, or the Jikoguten family. Asutora and Asshu Jikoguten are our Japanese names. Our titles are Star Reaper and Fire Reaper, and we go by Astra and Ash Hell-sky. It's a lot to remember, isn't it? Well you get used to it fast enough when you are a part of Jikoguten line.

Family history declares that the heirs be officially crowned on their eighteenth birthdays. However throughout our lives people have been trying to assassinate us, some because they feared our power, others because they believed they would gain our powers.

We gained new abilities that day, as the others in our bloodline had on their eighteenth birthdays. We leave trails of ash and stardust in our wake, our very bodies made of stars and flames, our songs cause light to escape our lips. We had the crowns placed on our heads in our purest forms of fire and stars. The family heirlooms are crowns of obsidian roses and ivory pearls, as well as silver rings with obsidian roses. We keep our rings on silver chains, and wear our crowns at all times unless the situation calls for their removal.

The father of the church called upon Shinigami-san, and it was decided we would stay with him and his son Death the Kid. Every child in their line is named Death, but claim the name Shinigami when the current one passes, and they are deemed fit to rule. We would be staying with them in Death City, and attend Shibusen.

Shibusen, or the Death Weapon Meister Academy as it is also called, was founded by Shinigami-san to train people like Akio, Sabrina, Yuki, and Kuro to become Death Scythes. Shinigami-san only uses death scythes, and although the title is death scythe, a death scythe can be any type of weapon.

We would be safe there, or at least that's what we hoped. Our parents had either been captured or killed, our clan slaughtered, and the princesses the populace worshiped forced into hiding on the day of the coronation. We had no possessions to gather, though we instructed the father on what to do in our absences. We hoped only to hide for a short time of perhaps a year at most. We had hoped to be safe.

A/N: Hey guys it's Amber! I hope you don't mind the point of view switches. Astra Hell-sky, Akio Evans, and Sabrina Evans are Drifter In Insanity's characters, and I did have to get permission first before using them. Ash Hell-sky, Yuki Nakamura, and Kuro Nakamura are my characters (Yuki and Kuro are twin girls. I don't understand why I like twins so much, so get over it, 'kay!) I hope you liked this, and I hope to have the next chapter up between now and the 7th of April. Enjoy the chapters to come people.

~Amber


End file.
